Pokemon: Agate & Jade Version
by Flippers McDickenson
Summary: As all trainers do, Agate goes on to take down the Junaka Pokemon League, with the help of some friends along the way. Filled with brand new Pokemon, and some old ones. My first story. I know the chapters are short, I can't devote all of my time to this. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

**Pokémon: Agate & Jade Version**

Chapter 1: The Start of the Journey

"Welcome. My name is Professor Palm, but everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. I study the coloration and rarity of shiny Pokémon. But enough about me. Are you a boy or a girl?"

_Boy._

"Oh, okay. So you're a boy. And what would your name be?"

_Agate_.

"So your name's Agate? Well, Agate, this world is inhabited by wondrous creatures called Pokémon. Some keep them as pets, while others use them as tools. Most prominent, however, are Pokémon battles. I'm sure you will make a great trainer. It's time to enter the world of Pokémon..."

"Ugh… that was some crazy dream. Huh? What's all this?" I noticed a small table stocked with food. Bagels and juice to be precise. "What? Oh, wait! Today's my birthday! Now I can get my first Pokémon from Professor Palm! All I gotta do is make the trip to the lab!" I dressed, and scurried downstairs, completely choking on the bagel in my throat.

"Good morn-"My mom was cut off by the slam of the front door.

_Which starter Pokémon should I choose? Flarom, the Fire Snake Pokémon, Marubber, the Whale Pokémon, or Chaline, the Chameleon Pok-_

_SMASH!_

"Ooooh! Agate! You almost made the hourglass our grandmother gave us break!" My best friends and the tenacious twins of the town, Calvin and Caylea, cried in unison.

"Wait. Isn't it your birthday? Can we finally get the Pokémon that you so selfishly made us wait for?" Calvin questioned, completely forgetting about the priceless heirloom.

"Yes." I replied.

"Race you there!" Caylea squeaked, and then all three of us took off. I knew that I'd be forced into a starter if I was the last one there. As we barreled through the doors of the lab, the assistant stopped us.

"You shall not pass!" She bellowed, surprisingly menacing for someone our age. "Wait, are you guys here for the starters? If so, follow me." As we walked through the monstrous laboratory, multiple Pokémon of unusual colors stared at us.

"By the way, what's your name?" Calvin asked.

"My name is Jade. I already know your names. Calvin, Caylea, Terry, and Agate, correct?"

"Um, we don't know a Terry. I don't even know if there's a Terry in town." I replied, confused.

"Then there are just enough Pokémon for you three. One of you might not have been given a Pokémon, but no need to worry now."

As we walked through some doors, a tall bespectacled man was seen on many screens. Once we entered the fifth pair of double doors, he came into view.

"Ah, you must be here for the starters. Well, let's cut to the chase. You there," he said, pointing at me, "You pick first."

_Oh man what do I choose, what do I choose?!_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: A Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 2: A Match Made in Heaven

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life (And the Wii U) happened. But I'm back. And I decided that I'll write chapters in advance from now on, so I can write at my leisure. **

"I.. uh… I pick Flarom!" I rushed.

"Okay, then. Here you go!" Professor Palm handed me the Pokeball, and gestured for the twins to pick. The twins immediately grabbed the Pokeballs they wanted without hesitation.

"I can't believe either of you didn't choose Marubber! It's obviously the best one!" Caylea boasted.

"Nu-uh! Chaline's definitely the best!" Calvin retorted.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll test it with a battle!" I blurted. I was eager to test drive my new Pokemon, and I couldn't wait to battle with my new partner.

"Outside, then. Don't want you hooligans messing up my lab." Palm pointed out.

When we got outside onto the makeshift battlefield, one of Palms assistants laid down the rules.

"This will be a one on one battle between Agate and Calvin. The first trainer to run out of Pokemon loses." She said. I was the first to draw my Pokeball.

"Flarom! Fight for me!" I threw the ball, and when it opened, an orange, red, and yellow snake Pokemon with a flame on its rattle-tail emerged.

Palm dashed onto the field and handed Calvin, Caylea, and I a green, blue, and red device, respectively. "Oh, before I forget, I want you kids to have these. These are called Pokedexes. Use these to instantly record data on a seen Pokemon. You can also view the moves and more detailed info of Pokemon you've caught."

"Wow, Professor, thanks!"We all thanked him in unison. After the brief interruption, Calvin drew his ball and threw it, causing a green chameleon Pokemon with green on one side and yellow on another to appear. "Chaline, make things happen!"

I read Flarom's moves on my Pokedex. He had the moves Nip and Growl, and was at Level 5. Not very impressive, but I hear that most Pokemon from other regions can't even learn Nip. It's like a bite version of Tackle.

"Okay, Flarom, open up with Nip!" As I said that, Flarom dashed forward, and clamped down on Chaline with his jaw.

"Chaline, shake loose and use Pound!" Chaline did its best to wiggle out of Flarom's grip, but it couldn't. After intense shaking, Chaline tired itself out, and Flarom let go. It ran sluggishly up to Flarom, and whacked him with its tail. Flarom recoiled, but didn't seem to take too much damage.

"Alright Flarom, finish it up with Nip!" Flarom dashed forward, and bit at Chaline's feet, causing it to collapse. Flarom had won.

"Chaline is unable to battle," The ref said, "Agate is the winner!"

**Flarom grew to Level 6!**

**Flarom grew to Level 7!**

**Flarom learned Ember!**

"That was a good game, dude. Hope we can fight again sometime!"

"Yeah, me too."

**The trio have received their first Pokemon, and Calvin and Agate shared a battle. What could happen in the next chapter of Pokemon Agate and Jade Version!**


End file.
